Trouble
by Blackrose2
Summary: Ken is forced to get Omi's homeworks from his high school , but look what happened to him in the process ... ^__^'
1. Default Chapter

Trouble .  
  
Okay , This is a WeiB fic I had started a long time ago . I really had fun writing it but I wasn't able to finish it since my computer got whacked by an impertinent virus and eradicated EVERY single one of my files . So here I am , back with a vengeance [ a new computer , and an antiviral scan ] to finish this unfinished business . I can't quite remember everything . Just enough to get the general idea I had before .  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own WeiB Kruez . Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB does . [ Whoa ! I know who made this one ! ] So don't sue . I'm broke [ unless you want to give me money , I'm happy to comply ]  
  
Okay , okay . I'm gonna start now . Please give some feed backs , flames or otherwise and send it to Kai_Hidaka_Blackrose@yahoo.com I love receiving e- mail so if it's connected to this or you just need someone to send e-mail to , feel free to mail me anytime and I'll try my best to reply to you . Enjoy !  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Today is Monday , and Omi has a flu . He wasn't able to go to school today so he asked me , Ken Hidaka , to run some errands for him . Unfortunately , Aya and Yohji weren't around , so I was the only one left to be bossed around . Well , the truth was , I felt really sorry for him since he looked so sick with his nose inflated like a huge red beach ball . I couldn't refuse .  
  
" Come on Ken ! Pleeease ! I need my bhoooks anf my homewok foh my poject , I can'd passe it laaate ."  
  
Ken stared at him adamantly . " I have soccer practice this afternoon . Those kids are expecting to see me . Hell will have to pay if I don't show up ." Ken continued to stuff his duffel bag with spare clothes , a pair of soccer shoes, a towel and a bottle of mineral water. " Besides , you have perfect grades as it is , what's to lose with a D+ or a C - ?"  
  
" Bhut I'm rudding fer crass presidunk , I can'd affod to habe a Deee prus or a Cee midus !" Omi wheedled . [ Translation : * supposed to be whiny * But I'm running for class president , I can't afford to have a D + or a C -! ]  
  
" But what about my kids ? They're competing next week , and we can't afford to miss one practice ! You know how they are !" Ken protested , his lip curved in pout . " What do you expect me to DO ?!"  
  
Omi grinned evilly , [ which looked comical inclusive of the fact that he has a swollen tomato nose] " Weld dhen , why don you juz cum toh my schoul aftder you pracdice ?" He then gave Ken an imploring look .  
  
[ Translation : Well then , why don't you just come to my school after you practice ? ]  
  
" Oh , all right . But I'm not happy about this ." Ken grabbed his duffel bag and stalked away , leaving Omi grinning idiotically by himself .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
" I can't believe I let him talk me into this ." Ken muttered as he marched past a group of girls who had scrutinized him appreciatively and tittered like a flock of birds . He was still in his soccer attire since he didn't have time to change into street clothes and get to Omi's high school in time for departure and he felt like a smelly sweat sock being dried out in the sun . He felt like a sore thumb since he was taller than most of the students there and he could almost feel the heat rise to his face whenever girls eye him like he was some kind of chocolate bar or something . " Damn , damn , damn ." He grumbled for the millionth time that day . He suddenly halted when a girl in torn jeans and a leather jacket careened into his path .  
  
" Hi there handsome , I don't think I've seen you around here ." The girl was about several inches smaller than him with small dark hair , brooding eyes and small pouty lips . He had gotten the idea that she wasn't one of the more discreet maidens of the high school by the way she was climbing all over him .  
  
" I' m not from this area , actually , I study in a college quite far from here ." He said politely , extracting the tentacles from his waist as he attempted to remain courteous .  
  
" Ooh ," the girl said , raising a fine-lined eyebrow . " A college student . All the more attractive . Lucky me then ." She smiled seductively at Ken .  
  
" Uh ." Ken looked around desperately for a way to escape from this prehensile outgrowth that threatened to choke him should he make a wrong move .  
  
His savior came in the form of a beautiful young lady wearing a cheerleading uniform . " Leave him alone you psychopath !" She said , behind her was a group of cheerleaders waiting to back her up . A gang of leather-wearing female punks materialized out of nowhere . " I didn't like that ." The leather-wielding girl replied slowly .  
  
" Uh - oh . I smell trouble . Big trouble ." Ken cringed as he saw the very unwelcome sight of the girls throwing similarly unwelcome insults at their counterparts .  
  
" What right have you to bother this really ." the cheerleader eyed at him cordially . " Really , really handsome guy . My advice to you is back off lady ." She flipped her blond hair , which seemed to infuriate her adversary .  
  
" One thing I don't like about you cheerleaders , you're world-class dunces when it comes to anything ." retaliated the black-haired lady .  
  
[ gomen to all the cheerleaders out there , that is NOT true , just needed some comeback for this girl ]  
  
" Ooooooooooh !!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the cheerleader , this is waaarrrrrrr !!!!!!" With that , it exploded into an all-out catfight , terrorizing everyone in sight .  
  
" Damn you Omi !"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
" I'm gonna kill him when I get back , that's for sure ." Ken muttered his disdain as while scaling the top of the lockers , and climbing into the ventilation shaft . As a WeiB Kruez , he had perfected the skill ; although he wasn't used to running away from his adversaries . They were women for heaven's sake ! He wasn't going to go around beating them up. He's a gentleman , he'd leave the women to battered by Aya . " I'm gonna tear him to pieces . in fact , scratch that , I'm gonna torture him and then tear him apart , limb by limb ." Ken smiled to himself maniacally ... He hadn't thought of anything vaguely like that since he was four and ripped off the claws of an unsuspecting beetle . But he was a kid then , he didn't think rationally , now he was 18 , he can be perfectly lucid if he wanted to ; he was lucid now . Oh , and also the time when someone ate the strawberry mochi hi liked without telling him.  
  
He continued to crawl through the narrow shaft and peered through the slits of the down the confined space . This , he presumed , was the principal's office . The bald top of the administrator glared up blindingly up at him . It accused him irately of intruding .  
  
" Trespasser !!!" it screeched . " Damn ." he muttered again , before resuming to scale the constricted air duct .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Finally ! The extremely welcomed sight of lockers greeted him . This , he assumed was Omi's territory . He peered through the slits to see if anyone was around . It was deserted . He pulled back the cover and swung down through the opening . Landing noiselessly on the lockers , he replaced the hatch and leapt down . Perfect . He was in the " T " section . All students with surnames starting with " T" He glared in horror . In front of him , hundreds of names glared at him , better start looking .  
  
" .. Tsukiyomi U. , Tsukiyono B. , Tsukiyono B. , Tsukiyono B. D. , Tsukiyono B. E. ... '  
  
" .. Tsukiyono M. A. , Tsukiyono M. U. , Tsukiyono N. H. , Tsukiyono N. U. , yesss .. Tsukiyono O.  
  
He grabbed the keys from his pocket and jammed it in the lock . it wouldn't go in . " Come on , come on , DAMMIT!"  
  
  
  
He glanced at the locker beside it . " Oh no ." he moaned .  
  
The entire row was named Tsukiyono O ..  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
An hour later .  
  
He finally found the right one ! He jammed the key , now battered and dull , into the lock . He had tried every single lock and finally came to the conclusion that this was right one . He turned the key . The lock opened ! He squinted in the dark , and turned his wrist to glance at his watch , to time this momentous second of immense gravity . " It was already 6:30 in the evening ! He had to leave fast . He yanked open the locker door , prepared to face anything in case Omi's locker had dust bunnies that knew karate . But there were none . In fact , Omi's locker had nothing in it . Except for the schedule labeled " Omi Tsukiyono " pasted on the inside of the locker door . Ken stood there , petrified . He suppressed the urge to holler . He had a feeling things are still going to go wrong .  
  
" Hey you ! What are you doing there ?!"  
  
It was the damn janitor . and he didn't look happy either .  
  
Ken slammed the door close and started to sprint away but he just bounced off the concrete wall . Dead end . How ironic .  
  
The bulky janitor waddled towards him . " Nowhere to go kid ." He slammed his palm against the fire alarm . By 6:34 , the whole school was on alarm .  
  
Ken was desperate . He was going to do ANYTHING to get away . He sidestepped the janitor and hurdled over his cart . " Right or left ?" He chose the left hall and started running . It didn't matter . A couple of extremely built security guards blocked the way , in identical movements , they grappled his arms and hauled him , half dragging , half carrying him away , leaving the smug-faced janitor and the other two guards that had come from the right corridor .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
" So you are saying . Mr. . Hidaka , that you were trying to . ahem . retrieve your friend's books and homework from his locker ; but they weren't there ?" The principal eyed his clothes which were rightfully wrong for the occasion . A white jersey [ caked with dust ] and an equally soiled uh . white . soccer shorts , weren't exactly the most advisable apparel for going out .  
  
" That is exactly what I'm trying to say for the past few minutes ." Ken replied wearily . His eyes strayed from the principal's face , to the watch on his wrist . 7 : 27 .  
  
" Hmm.. Yes .." The principal nodded , although his mind seemed to be in other places .  
  
" May I go now ?"  
  
The obese man snapped to attention and said . " I'm afraid not , you have to fill this in ." He handed Ken some papers , about 1 centimeter thick .  
  
Ken retrieved the documents resignedly .  
  
" Oh , and , please write in print . I don't think I'll understand script writings . Poor eyesight you see ." the principal smiled awkwardly at the tall boy in front of him . For some reason , he seemed really , really angry . " Oh well ," The principal shrugged . " None of my business .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
8 : 10 p.m. . He had finally finished scribbling on the paper [ which ought to be recycled if you ask me .  
  
* starts to parade around carrying a " save the trees " banner * ] He handed it to the drowsy administrator and after a polite goodbye , disappeared out the door and out of the school entirely .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Outside .  
  
" I'm never going back there ever AGAIN !" Ken breathed a sigh of relief and glanced down once more at his watch . " 8 : 12 ! Shiiit ooooh noooo ! I've got to get back !" He hopped on his bike , tossed his helmet onto his head and roared off in the direction of the Koneko no Sumu Ie . All the while muttering " All that trouble . for nothing." Almost forgetting to keep his eye on the road , he glanced at his watch again . " 8 : 20 ." When he looked up to the road , a huge 10-wheeler greeted him . " Oh damn !" With a swift jerk , he swerved out of harm's way , luckily , the road was surrounded by a rocky hill which ended abruptly on the a small pasture . He spun down the hill , his bike grazing him by inches and he landed on the grass with more than a few bumps and bruises . The sharp rocks had torn his shirt and scraped his skin . His duffel bag lay unharmed right on top of his motorbike , which was upturned in a very uncomfortable-looking manner . He staggered to his feet and took a long look at himself . He was filthy , and he needed a lot more than patching up . He was bleeding in a few places and they hurt . Damn , do they hurt . His hair was tousled and was decorated by grass and some small pebbles . His sneakers could no longer be identified as footwear , but could be mistaken for hooves . Man , what he wouldn't do for a bath right now . " This is crap ." Trying his best to dust off his clothes , he picked up his bike and his bag and guided it up the hill , trying to ignore the fact that his motorbike appeared to be in the same condition as he . " CRAP ..."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter one's through minna-san ! Feedback please !  
  
Kai_Hidaka_Blackrose@yahoo.com  
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu ! 


	2. Trouble 2

Trouble  
  
Part 2  
  
This is the continuation of my first fic [ which was obviously entitled "Trouble" ] Well , I intended for this to be funny , although I don't know if it is . [ and I sure do hope it is ] The truth is , this is one of my first attempts at humor , for my old fics all contained death ; somehow , I always end up killing my most favorite characters . Maybe I belong to the loony bin or something, but then I just couldn't help it . So please be kind in sending comments ; I hope I won't be getting any flames , but if you really are determined to send me one , then , go ahead , no one's stopping you .  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own WeiB Kruez . Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB does . So sue me if I want to tinker with some of the characters . [ in this case , Omi and Ken mostly ^____^ ] . on the other hand . NO ! DON'T SUE ME ! YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME !!! O_o  
  
So 'kay , here goes nothing .  
  
Trouble Part II  
  
  
  
Ken sighed as he dragged his bike through a bend in the road . Blowing his long bangs from his eyes , he teetered and almost lost his balance . He was tired , hungry and extremely filthy . He had no intention to pursue Omi's homework anymore than he wants someone to see him in this condition . He shuddered at the thought of someone seeing him ... He was definitely going to kill Omi when he gets back to the shop .  
  
The road started to slope upward to his immense dismay , and was starting get increasingly hard to drag the bike alongside him . His energy and endurance had been drained a long , long time ago ; despite being a former J-leaguer and maintaining his athletic condition 24/7 . This was too much . Missing lunch was enough after waking up at 5:00 in the morning at Aya's whim to fix the stupid flowershop , attending to the hordes of customers through this amazingly long day . He wasn't able to have lunch since Omi was in his room , because of his colds ; Yohji barely waking up to the sound of a prison klaxon being sounded in his ear and Aya , the person who bossed him to watch the flowershop out to God-knows-where , leaving him , Ken Hidaka former professional soccer player ; once earning 25,000 yen a week , alone to handle the mob of shrieking girls . Ken sighed . The old lady , Momoe Yamaguchi , wasn't around , since she was going to be visited by her grandchildren . Aya arrived a little bit after 3:00 in the afternoon telling Ken that he could go out now ; Yohji was finally awake after an eternity with a gigantic hangover ; and that they would handle the shop [ Ken noted that it started to slow down in the afternoon , there were barely any people in the shop ] He then proceeded to his soccer practice to teach a swarm of over-enthusiastic and overeager children with only a cup of tea for breakfast , no lunch and no snacks . He berated himself for allowing Omi to convince him to slosh his way to Omi's school to get his homework . After all the troubles he went through in Omi's school , without anybody's homework in hand , and now . this ?! Ken shouted in frustration, hoping it was loud enough to outyell his roaring stomach "AAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
His green eyes widened to about the size of plates when he saw the huge 10- wheeler truck careening in his direction . He lunged to the side , clinging to the border of the road , his brand new Kawasaki GPZ bike driven under the huge wheels . He could hear the shriek of protest as the motorbike was crushed under the heavy weight . Ken smiled to himself miserably when he was saw what happened to his expensive bike . " I can't believe the same thing can happen to the same guy twice ." Moaning , he struggled up the railing to view the truck's handiwork . " Oh well ," he muttered , continuing his journey to the Koneko no sumu ie . " At least I wouldn't have to drag it all the way there ." He then resumed his plot of how he was going to murder Omi . " Maybe I should smother him with a pillow while he's sleeping . No , Aya would order me to clean away the body the following morning , I don't want to do that . Hmmmm , maybe I should . nah ! That wouldn't do ."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Aya glared at Omi . " You sent him - WHERE ?!?" Omi cringed under Aya's frying glare . " Buh I neetet my howemorkhe , I can'd bhe crass presidunk if my ghrates fawl ." Yohji started to snicker despite his claims of " a damn monumental hangover ." Then , both he and Aya started to double up laughing . Omi stared at them quizzically . " WHAT ?!" he demanded . Yohji and Aya were so busy laughing that they didn't even bother to try and explain it to him . " WHAAAT ?!" Omi railed . But the older two had just stood there laughing helplessly .  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ken groaned in unison with his growling stomach . He had traveled about 3 kilometers in an hour and he was absolutely starving to death . He glanced viciously at his watch , as if the small gadget was responsible for all his suffering . The luminous dials read 9:40 . " CRAP !!! I'll never get home at this rate ." Suddenly , he heard the roar of a car's engine slowing down . He twisted his head slowly to his right to look at who his savior or saviors were but his weak attempt at a grin faded when he saw the two men seated in a bright red convertible . The man behind the wheel was shaved to the skull , which was tattooed with various intricate painful-looking uh .. things . He had three nose rings in each nostril , his ears looked like some bizarre display of various earrings , his arms were pinched by long rows of circular earrings , or whatever you call those things . His leather jacket had some spikes protruding from out of nowhere ; and it looked like the butcher who made the jacket had a little [ okay , so maybe more than a little ] trouble handling the poor animal whose skin it belonged to . Ken shuddered momentarily and his eye drifted to his companion , which he wasn't sure if it was a he or an it . unlike his friend , he had very few rings to his name . Ken squinted under the dim glare of the lampposts and gasped , he couldn't believe it . He was a she . And she had made up for the lack of body piercings with about a gazillion tattoos ; covering her arms , her face , every single millimeter of exposed skin was tattooed and God-knows-where else . She was noisily chewing bubblegum , and he could hear her chomp above the purring of the engine . She grinned at him , showing that her tongue was pierced with some weird dangling silver things . Ken was starting to wonder if she choked on those things whenever she ate something like she was doing now . " Need a ride ?!" she trilled , giving him an all-too-manic grin . Ken's eyes bulged and he shook his head slowly . " I . uh , I'm . you know , uh . exercising , I'm practicing for an upcoming game ." The girl eyed him , starting with his unlaced shoes and filthy clothing up to his storm-blown hair . " Looks like you've had a very long day ." she commented , tittering in a shrill , almost inhuman voice . " Yes , I have ." Ken moved panic-stricken eyes to the road , which was partly illuminated by a dim lamppost ; he was already figuring out a way to escape from his scary-looking " saviors " . Hell , they scared him even more than all of the WeiB's enemies along with Schwarz and Schreient combined . Nose ring finally spoke from behind the wheel .  
  
" Hey man , my name's Krull , this gorgeous lady here beside me is Brako -" The girl tittered again . Her laugh reminded Ken of fighting monkeys . you know , those who chatter like crazy ?! " So would'ja like a ride with us ?" Ken slowly shook his head , pretending to be reluctant . " I don't think so , I've got to finish my exercise , I can't afford to lose a game at all ." Both chorused in a mind-boggling laugh . " Well friend ," Krull boomed . " We gotta rock and rolllllllllllllll !!!! Whoooo hoooo !!!!!" and they sped away , Ken stared at the hand waving at him in stupefaction , he never wished to see those two again . ever . but , come to think about it , maybe he should have taken that ride after all , oh mannnnn ......  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
10 : 30 p.m.  
  
" He's still not here huh ?" Yohji mused when he came down the stairs to find Aya and Omi staring listlessly at the wall of the kitchen . " Deah . [ Yeah .]" Omi replied . Aya remained silent . Yohji chuckled . " Don't worry about him . He can take care of himself ." He paused . " Welll , come to think about it , his lameness might manage to kill him somehow , you know how he is ." Omi turned to glare at him . Yohji laughed and dragged at his cigarette . " Don't sweat it kid ." Omi stared back at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen . " Deah ."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Heeyyyyy people , I'm running out of ideas . Hmmm . I noticed this chapter is shorter than the first one . I'm still pretty stumped . ^_^ . Oh well , reviews might inspire me [ if you know what I mean ] Kidding ; kidding . but it would be pretty nice to receive some good reviews once in a while . Oh well , if you wanna give some ideas , or if you want me to write your idea , just drop me a line and e-mail me at  
  
Kai_Hidaka_Blackrose@yahoo.com ok ? Oh and please send me fics too , I love reading fanfics of other people especially WeiB Kruez fics mostly Ken and parodies and comedies particularly if you want me to review them too . But if you don't want me to review them , still send your fics , I'd be happy to write you back . Till I get the inspiration to finish the third chapter . ja ! 


End file.
